world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072714-EddyAcenia
10:02 CG: =()Hello?> 10:02 GT: Hello! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:02 CG: =()Just checking how you were and how you're doing with Miloko.> 10:03 GT: Oh really well! She's super sweet! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:03 GT: I think she likes her boyfriend a lot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:03 CG: =()Tell me about it.> 10:04 CG: =()I just feel like a jerk when I got lost and interrupted them just once. Seeing them together made me feel bad I wanted to talk to her BF for some help with something.> 10:04 GT: Oh you've seen them in person? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:04 CG: =()Yeah. I can't say how though.> 10:04 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:05 CG: =()Considering I actually came to mention about a girl who says 'magic can be explained' which is like saying she's a wizard that uses more logical approaches with magic.> 10:05 CG: =()Lots of ingredients and planning to make a magical effect.> 10:05 GT: That would be an alchemist! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:05 CG: =()Bingo.> 10:05 CG: =()her handle is galliardTartarol0gist> 10:06 GT: (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:06 GT: I know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:06 CG: =()...Huh?> 10:06 CG: =()You met her already?> 10:06 GT: Yeah! She trolled me and seems to know a lot of things that make us similar. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:07 CG: =()I see...> 10:07 CG: =()Guess she didn't need me to give her any chum handles - -.> 10:07 CG: =()That makes me feel rather silly.> 10:07 GT: Maybe she did! I don't know. She just happened to know mine. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:08 CG: =()Well I'm not sure how she found it out. I didn't tell her yours.> 10:09 GT: It seems to be how things are working lately. There's a bigger over-arching scheme or so it seems! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 CG: =()Lastly, I was told by a friend of mine named jack, a human who's overly suspicious, that you were involved in a dream situation.> 10:09 CG: =()Is that true?> 10:10 GT: oh! I don't know if I can talk about that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ -- gracefulThaumaturge GT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 10:10 CG: =()Even if I told you I was involved in that same dream elsewhere?> 10:12 GT: All I really know is that one of us got stabbed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:12 CG: =()Yeah, I was told that.> 10:12 CG: =()and one of you complained about it.> 10:12 CG: =()With good reason. So I told my other friend, Vyllen, to help jack keep everyone from getting stabbed again.> 10:13 GT: How are you so well connected to people? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:13 CG: =()I go around a lot online. It started when I was invited into a band by the first person I met on a rock forum.> 10:14 CG: =()After knowing them better as bandmates, I felt like I could really trust them as a friend. So I went around a lot to find people to talk to and gather them up.> 10:14 CG: =()Amazingly I know up to 12 people, including you.> 10:14 CG: =()and that alchemist girl.> 10:15 GT: Oh, so "know" is acquaintances. I understand. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:16 CG: =()Don't get me wrong, I try to know them better now since we all seem to be wrapped up in this.> 10:17 CG: =()Much as I don't like one of the people in my aquaintances contacts, I have to trust them reluctantly.> 10:17 GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:17 CG: =()Yeah. > 10:18 CG: =()Do you know a Thiago Tezeti?> 10:18 GT: Aw, everyone seems to mistrust him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:18 CG: =()Well with good reason. He comes off as honest sweet and kindly, but that's a troll suspicion warning.> 10:18 GT: I mean, he's really really eager to be friends with people? And is then a little creepy about it. And pushy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:19 CG: =()the creepy and pushy part is what puts people off.> 10:19 CG: =()Much as I wanna help out, I want to at least be respectful.> 10:19 CG: =()This is really my first time having so many aquaintances and so many people who i can be friends or enemies with.> 10:19 GT: Na, it's okay. I think he's already made a lot of enemies. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:20 GT: OH I KNOW. I wasn't able to talk to anyone until a few weeks ago. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:20 CG: =()...Really?> 10:20 CG: =()When did you get the chance to?> 10:21 GT: Uhm... my brother installed Trollian for me! Then I spoke to a few highbloods on accident and poof! I knew everyone. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 CG: =()Wow.> 10:22 CG: =()Guess I wasn't the only one trying to be busy.> 10:22 CG: =()You wouldn't mind helping me get more aquaintances would you?> 10:22 GT: Oh! Uhm. Hrm... I will have to ask for permission! See, I mentioned highbloods, and well... you know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:23 CG: =()I know.> 10:23 CG: =()You have my permission to give my handle.> 10:23 CG: =()You don't need to give me theirs.> 10:23 CG: =()In terms of trolls, I know Tethys, Thiago, darmok, miloko, vyllen.> 10:24 CG: =()and another one named acrobaticAmbulist for a chum handle.> 10:24 CG: =()who's Tethys's sister.> 10:24 CG: =()well moirial to me that is.> 10:26 GT: Darmok is nice! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:26 GT: I like Darmok. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:27 CG: =()You met him?> 10:27 CG: =()Well great.> 10:27 CG: =()You might not believe it but I only met him in my dreams though.> 10:36 GT: I kinda know a thing about that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:36 GT: But not really... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:37 CG: =()Well I've been told the situation so you don't have to explain, and I won't say a word.> 10:37 CG: =()Just make sure you stick to jack and vyllen.> 10:37 CG: =()They are my bandmates in a band called At Eternity's Edge.> 10:38 GT: I can understand why you would trust them? But I also have a group of people to trust! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 CG: =()Just hope you and they keep alive.> 10:38 CG: =()I don't want to lose anyone so soon after just getting to meet them...> 10:38 GT: I think we will! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:38 CG: =()Okay. No getting stabbed again okay?> 10:39 GT: We will all be fine if we work together! I didn't get stabbed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:39 CG: =()Good. It'd be ungentlemanly to see a lady get stabbed.> 10:40 CG: =()I'd tip a fedora but I don't have one.> 10:42 GT: You should get one before you go on vacation! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 CG: =()I wish I could be on vacations. I've lived with my mother in solitude for so long.> 10:43 GT: You may win a vacation soon! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 GT: (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:43 GT: Don't fret. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:44 GT: I'll cast a spell or something Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:44 CG: =()...What?> 10:44 CG: =()Er...> 10:44 CG: =()I'd have to ask my mom first...> 10:44 GT: (◝●へ●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:44 GT: I don't think it works like that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:44 GT: Sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:45 CG: =()...Ur lnyb...> 10:46 GT: ? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:47 CG: =()I mean...> 10:47 CG: =()...Nevermind you don't wanna know what I meant.> 10:47 GT: Uhm. Okay... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:48 CG: =()I don't mean to come off as awkward or a downer but I sometimes just am.> 10:49 GT: You need a charm or something to keep you happy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:49 CG: =()A charm?> 10:49 CG: =()Only charm I have is my guitar.> 10:49 CG: =()When I play it I tend to feel better.> 10:51 GT: I will try to send you something! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:51 CG: =()Er-What?> 10:51 GT: Yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:51 CG: =()I appreciate it a lot I do but I dunno what you can send that'd be helpful.> 10:53 CG: =()Well...Except maybe a portal to where everyone else is so I can get more practice being with people.> 10:54 CG: =()That's just the wildest idea I can imagine you trying.> 10:54 GT: Hm! I don't think I can do that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 CG: =()Ah okay then.> 10:55 CG: =()Phew...> 10:55 GT: We'll see. Just assume surprises are attempts from me though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 CG: =()...I'll keep an eye out for them.> 10:55 CG: =()Thank you.> 10:55 GT: I'm gonna go eat! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 GT: Let's chat later? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:55 CG: =()Sure. You can message me anytime.>